


Float On

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [11]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could do it, he thinks, gazing up at the azure world of his sky: lie back under the water, push the breath from his body, remain there forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "water". The title is from the song "Not Falling Apart" by Maroon 5.

Karnistir leans his head back, touching just the nape of his neck to the water's surface, letting his hair drift like dark seaweed around his shoulders. Slowly he allows himself to sink until the waterline reaches the top of his forehead.

He could do it, he thinks, gazing up at the azure world of his sky: lie back under the water, push the breath from his body, remain there forever.

Then he ducks abruptly under the water, rises, blinks the water from his eyes, dresses, leaves that place. His hair leaves a wet mark like a memory on his back.


End file.
